paltinfandomcom-20200215-history
Vâlcea County
Vâlcea (also spelt Vîlcea; ) is a county (judeţ) of Romania, in the historical regions of Oltenia and Muntenia (both regions are separated by the Olt river), its capital city is Râmnicu Vâlcea. Demographics In 2004, it had a population of 416,908 and the population density was 71,7/km². *Romanians - over 98%National Institute of Statistics, "Populaţia după etnie" *Rromas, others. Geography This county has a total area of 5,765 km². The North side of the county is occupied by the mountains from the Southern Carpathians group - The Făgăraş Mountains in the East with heights over 2200 m, and the Lotru Mountains in the West with heights over 2000 m. They are separated by the Olt River valley - the most accessible passage between Transylvania and Wallachia. Along the Olt River Valley there are smaller groups of mountains, the most spectacular being the Cozia Mountains. Towards the South, the heights decrease, passing through the sub-carpathian hills to a high plain in the West side of the Romanian Plain. The main river is the Olt River crossing the county from North to South. Its main affluents are the Lotru River in the North and the Olteţ River in the South. Neighbours *Argeş County in the East. *Gorj County and Hunedoara County in the West. *Sibiu County and Alba County in the North. *Dolj County and Olt County in the South. Economy The city of Râmnicu Vâlcea is the most industrialised in the county, the rest of the county having an agrarian development. The predominant industries in the county are: * Chemical industry. * Food and beverage industry. * Textile industry. * Mechanical components industry. * Construction materials. * Wood and furniture industry. In the West of the county coal and salt are extracted. The area in the center of the county is well suited for fruit orchards, wines and raising cattle. The South is better suited for growing cereals and vegetables. More information about Valcea County economy on Valcea Chamber of Commerce and Industry http://www.ccivl.ro Tourism The main tourist destinations are: * The Olt River Valley: ** The Călimăneşti-Căciulata Resorts: http://web.archive.org/20090902031600/www.geocities.com/calimanesti_valcea ** The Cozia Monastery. ** The Turnu Monastery. ** The Cozia Mountains. ** Various small churches and fortifications. * The Lotru River valley: ** The town of Brezoi. ** The Lotru Mountanis. ** The Voineasa Resort ** The Vidra Resort ** The Obârşia Lotrului Resort. * The city of Râmnicu Vâlcea. * The Băile Govora Resort. * The Băile Olăneşti Resort. Administrative divisions The county has 2 municipalities, 9 towns and 75 communes. Municipalities * Râmnicu Vâlcea - capital city; population: 130,581 * Drăgăşani Towns * Băbeni * Bălceşti * Băile Govora * Băile Olăneşti * Berbeşti * Brezoi * Călimăneşti: http://web.archive.org/20090902031600/www.geocities.com/calimanesti_valcea * Horezu * Ocnele Mari Communes References The Valcea county is dated since January 8th, 1392 and it is mentioned in a document of Mircea cel Batran, Voivode of the Wallachia (1386 - 1418) by which the bee culture in the Valcea county is given to the Cozia Monastery. bg:Вълча (окръг) ca:Comtat de Vâlcea cs:Vâlcea da:Vâlcea (distrikt) de:Bezirk Vâlcea es:Vâlcea eo:Distrikto Vâlcea fr:Judeţ de Vâlcea id:County Vâlcea it:Vâlcea hu:Vâlcea megye nl:District Vâlcea pl:Okręg Vâlcea pt:Vâlcea (condado) ro:Judeţul Vâlcea ru:Вылча (жудец) tg:Вилояти Валчеа wa:Vâlcea (distrik roumin) zh:沃爾恰縣